


Anew

by Pomiar



Series: Child of the Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Force Ghosts, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/pseuds/Pomiar
Summary: Rey goes back in time determined to change the Past, even if she has to haunt Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn for the rest of his life





	1. Prologue 1.2

**Prologue 1.2**

 

The baby in the cradle would not cry. Sure, when he had been welcomed to this world, the little boy did utter a pitiful wail, but to Rey it seemed like he did it out of sheer politeness to the flustered healer, that had him in her arms. A sign that he was alive and well and in all sense of the word - a perfectly normal child. If Force ghosts could snort, Rey would've right then and there.

Now the tiny Kenobi baby had his arms outstretched towards her shimmering form - a silent plea, Rey neared his bed and loomed over the tiny form. Instead of being scared however, Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to grasp one of her fingers with all the curiosity typical of a newborn Sentient.

"I am sorry, young one," Rey silently whispered to the newborn, "but I cannot give you neither the warmth nor comfort you crave. You will find, I'm afraid, those simple things lacking throughout your life, oh little Jedi," here, the ghost relented and caressed the tiny face - a bare whisper of a touch.

Obi - Wan had stilled by now and his blue eyes searched hers, "However remember this carefully," Rey swirled her fingers in front of the scrunched up nose, "you are strong and wise Obi - Wan Kenobi! You shall brave the hardships, life throws your way and throughout the pain you shall find your strength. The Force has picked you, my tiny companion, to bear a heavy burden, but do not lose heart, oh Master of my Master - as long as I am here, Force willing, you shall never have to face the Universe alone." _Not this time_ , she vowed.

The baby cooed back at the ghost in the empty room; his mother had succumbed to exhaustion, before even having the chance to hold her child. Right now, Mrs. Kenobi's life force was barely a flickering spark somewhere several walls over. Rey was certain that her tiny companion could feel the wavering pulse of his mother's life signature and to distract the infant, she had opted to appear and allowed him to see her.

She is thirty three right now, proud and fierce - a Jedi Master in her own right - a whimsy of the Force - she is a part of now - until this very night, she would've silently guard the Kenobi's household as a child of five - the ceilings too tall and the light of the windows too far out of her reach. But Obi-Wan needed her to be older now and so she was. _And what does time matter to a ghost really?_

It had been three hours since she first stood vigil over the cradle and for the first time it occurred to Rey, that in her life she'd never learned a lullaby or a gentle song of any kind. Sure, Poe would tune in a radio from time to time. The loud beats and shrill voices, he called music, would  fill all the nooks and crannies of the ships he piloted, a constant in the ever changing times.

She thought, Finn might've liked memorizing a lullaby, if he ever had had the chance. But he, much like her, had to put survival first and so the idea had never really crossed his mind.

Instead she chased the silence with stories. Told the child about her Master, the new Jedi Order, vast seas and the countless stars. She spun the tale of his own adventures as a Jedi and of her inability to speak for so long with anyone, back when she was young, scavenging for scraps in the giant remains of the metal beasts, that had met their end under the unforgiving sun of Jakku.

Some things are better left unspoken though, so the Jedi avoided plaguing the infant's dreams with red crystals and man made stars, Rey would keep to herself the end of the story for now.

And so Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted his first dawn. His only company - a ghost of a stranger, not yet born.

And the Future silently began to shift.


	2. Prologue 2.2

**Prologue 2.2**

The market was bustling with life. Sometime after one of the Suns of Stewjon drowned in the sea, most of the villagers would go out of their small cottages, the streets would again fill with shouts of children, chasing the waves and merchants, displaying their wares. Once the twin Suns set as well - full five cycles after their bigger, brighter counterpart - life in the village would slow again until Zera - the oldest of the three sibling Gods - returned to bring the day once more.

Stewjon. was a peculiar planet, or at least that was, what Jedi Knight Meera and probably a small number of astronomers - spread throughout the Galaxy - had decided. The combined heat of all three of its closest celestial bodies, was unbearable, not only to Meera - as a visitor from far away - but also to the inhabitants of the planet. As a result the villagers would wait for Zera, to near its lowest point before they began with their daily routine. The twin Stars would provide for them enough sunlight for at least few more cycles before they too disappeared from the sky.

And while all the villagers around her were in a hurry to begin with their work for the long day, Meera was decisively not looking forward to joining the negotiations, that she and Jedi Master T'rell were currently overseeing. Meera kept telling herself she was not hiding, as she was leisuring on the rooftop of the primitive vehicle, that the locals used as means of transportation.  _ Jedi do not shied from their responsibilities _ , the tiny voice in her head - sounding suspiciously like Master T'rell - kept repeating, as she observed the vendors, whilst they filled their stalls with all manners of colorful foods and herbs.

The low rooftops of the crooked houses nearby casted thick shadows, the sea breeze cooled the sweat on the Jedi's skin, the sounds - carrying across the street - mixed pleasantly with the rhythm of the ocean.

Meera sighed as another gust of wind weaved in her long hair.  _ This is bliss _ , she thought indulgently, ignoring more and more firmly the nagging at the back of her head.There was at least half a cycle until she would be truly needed and with some maneuvering throughout the narrow streets, she could reach the Hall of Elders right before T'rell would begin to tap with his foot impatiently.

The Pull, however,when it came, was absolutely unexpected.

Immediately Meera was on her feet, hurriedly pushing everyone out of her way.  _ There!  _ The Force lead the Knight pass stalls, stacked high with fruits the color of the Enj's crystals and spices, that filled the air with a tangy, sharp scent. In her haste Meera almost ran over three merchants, sitting cross legged on a richly decorated rug right in the middle of the market. Straw baskets spilled in her wake, muted curses - in variety of languages - chased her down the street right to the very end of the bazaar.

Here the stalls were fewer and emptier. The clothes of the sellers - older, frayed and more often than not - sewn with the diligence and precision only desperate people possessed. Meera barely noticed any of  these things as she slowed her steps.  _ Not here... yet... _

Suddenly the Jedi spun on her heel and kneeled right next to a hastily built stall. She pulled the dirty rags, covering its surface and unceremoniously crawled underneath the wooden construction.

Wide blue eyes silently observed her progress. A child, barely old enough to stand on its own, a boy with rusty curls and a dirty face. A presence in the Force so bright it called to her like a newborn's cry would a parent. A gravitational pull of a Star to its surrounding planets.

Meera could not help herself and a breathless grin escaped the clutches of her serious Jedi veneer. She reached with her arm, slowly - as to not frighten the boy - and lightly tapped the child's forehead in mock reprimand.  _ Found you! _

"Well young one, that was completely unexpected,” Meera confided to the boy, as a laughter bubbled inside her - finding a Force sensitive child was always such a joyful event. "You certainly had me fooled for a while!'

Surely T'rell would not fault her if she were to miss the meeting. There was so much to be done!

Somewhere nearby, the waves of astonishment and happiness, heavily saturating the Force, washed over Rey and for the first time in a while, the ghost opened all of her senses and simply lingered. A moment later she stretched her awareness and gently touched the inquisitive mind of her young charge in silent benediction.

"From the ocean to the sands at the edge of the Universe, may your journey begin anew, my Grandmaster!"


	3. Chapter 1

The first time Qui-Gon saw her, he mistook her ghost for someone else's. For sure, he had expected to be haunted for the rest of his life, but the height, the form, the stature of this ghost were all wrong. He had expected tall, where she was not, long, dark hair, where hers was shorter - pinned neatly on top of her head. He had expected piercing blue eyes - condemning his very existence. Hers were soft, darker and so very sad.

Qui-Gon could tell for they reflected in the window, she was staring through.

She did not move, not when he neared her, not when he stared through her into the dimness of Coruscant's sky. She did not flinch - not even when he began trashing the room.  

An hour later the comm was blinking accusingly at Qui-Gon - slumped on the ground as he was, his back to the window. The ghost was still not impressed. She should've been. He had never before lost his control so completely, so blindly, so dangerously. And now his serenity was scattered amidst the remaining pieces of the living room. Qui-Gon wished he could just reach out and grab it, stuff it back inside his tourned out chest, fill the void, where the training bond used to quietly hum inside his mind.

He wanted to plead with this phantom " _ Do not tell them I lost control, _ " he would've begged. She owed him that much at least.

He wanted to blame her wispy presence. " _ I saw you and I felt dread, but you know what? When I truly saw you, I was relieved. I was glad, that it was you and not him. I was thankful for your death. I was thankful he is still alive, after everything... _ "

Qui-Gon ran a hand through his matted hair. His fingers clenched and he pulled. Hard. The pain - faint signal at the back of his mind - barely registering.  _ When was the last time he took a shower? In fact, when was the last time he had been in here - in their...his rooms? _

Mace would've gladly answered his last question. The Council member's eyes had been trailing him across the halls of the Temple for weeks now.  _ He knew.They all did _ , in fact, wherever he went these days - someone was already expecting him, their concern palpable, their looks - pitying. The news of the tragedy on Telos and its consequences had quickly circulated the Order.

He was robbed of a place to hide. Yoda had practically kicked him out a few days earlier of his old rooms.  _ Grown you are. More than what necessary is. Go! Old I am, rest, what I need is. _

Yet, he did not return to his apartaments. For two days he had hid in the Temple's gardens, trying in vain to meditate, mostly avoiding anyone sentient enough to ask questions. Yesterday, he had crumbled from exhaustion and grief. And now it turned out, that the only place he could hide in, was the very one - he never wished to set foot in ever again. Still, he had no choice. Qui-Gon sighed and raised his eyes. She was still there, neither condemning, nor offering him salvation. Of course, she was. He began to wonder, if he'll ever be left alone.

He must have dozed for a while, for when he awakened, the ghost had moved.

Qui-Gon followed her presence in the Force,and when he found the ghost, a cold hand seemed to grab a hold of his lungs and squeeze the air from the inside.

She was standing in front of Xanatos' room.

Qui-Gon left the apartment as fast as he could.

It would take more than a standard year for Qui-Gon to see the ghost again.

\---

The moment his craft had landed on Temple grounds, Qui-Gon knew something was amiss. It was the Force itself, warning him not to trust the tight, polite smiles everyone kept throwing his way, as he navigated through the long corridors. It was  in the way Tahl had gone through the trouble of conjuring - seemingly out of thin air - a bottle of the best Mandalorian brandy at dinner later in the evening. 

It was, mostly, the Council's idea to re-assign him to the Creche for the next rotation, that morphed the faint sense of danger into a full blown panic.

And so, with only a few threats towards the venerable leaders of the Jedi Order and several attempts at leaving the Grounds, Qui-Gon Jinn - Jedi Master and famed negotiator of the Republic Senate - had ended up spending his days in the company of the youngest Initiates at the Temple.

Not that he minded taking care of the younglings, but helping the Creche-masters meant staying for a lot more than a week at the Temple. As far as Qui-Gon was concerned it was a prison sentence.

"Master Jinn!" The exasperated Creche-master rolled her eyes, for someone, whose job was spending time with children, the short togruta Jedi could be very impatient.

"You test even the best of us," she deadpanned, as if he had broadcasted his thoughts directly into her mind. Qui-Gon checked his shields once, just to be sure that they are still standing.

"I apologise, Master Reelsha, it seems I got distracted," he gave up and admitted.

"So it appears, but nevertheless, you are forgiven, Master Jinn." Jedi Master Reelsha  relented and then promptly dumped her charge into his free hands. Before Qui-Gon could do anything more than accept the snoring wookie toddler, Reelsha's back was already retreating down the hall.

"Well then," Qui-Gon sighed and went on a search of the wookie's bed. If he could only remember, which one was young Chee'ran's. It was certainly in room  _ 23A _ , but inside, the Master in charge snorted and, without even looking at Qui-Gon, pointed out. " _ 27C _ ," the feline Jedi groused. Qui-Gon bowed respectfully at him and hastily left the quiet room.  _ Talk about sense of smell _ , he thought to himself, gently rocking the child in his arms, when something grabbed his attention. What he saw, stopped him dead in his tracks.

In one of the smaller rooms, designed for the classes of the older Initiates, a human boy of no more than eight standard, was battling a holopuzzle. His nose scrunched up in concentration, small fingers deftly shifting and re-positioning the pieces.

"Come on, Obi-Wan!"A second child - a small Calamarian girl - stomped with her tiny foot. "Master Gred took the rest to the lake, we are gonna miss all the fun," she tried, once again, to reason with her companion.

"I want to see it done, Bant," the boy lifted his gaze to meet hers, "aren't you curious 'bout it?"

"Not really," Bant admitted, "Master Gred told us - it doesn't matter if we could  assemble it on our first try and it's not like anyone finished it."

"Precisely," Obi-Wan beamed at her. "Since no one succeeded, I still don't know what it looks like once it's done, so I'll just stay here and try to solve it. You go, Bant, I don't like  swimming in the lake nearly as much as you do. I'll catch up with you all later." And with that his attention was once again entirely consumed by the puzzle in his lap.

The young Mon Calamarian gave up, patted the boy lightly on the shoulder, stood up and left the room, clumsily bowing to Qui-Gon as she passed him by.

The Jedi Master was standing still in the middle of the hall, his eyes never leaving the occupants of the room. For there were still two of them.

She had aged. She looked as old as Qui-Gon himself, wrinkles and scars marring her skin. That sole detail, that sole incomprehensive fact - ghost can change their appearance - erased any doubts in Qui-Gon's mind that the figure, standing by the windows all those months ago - the witness of his tragedy - could have been a mere figment of his exhausted mind.

As it was, the woman never left the child out of her sight or acknowledge the presence of anyone else, not when Bant left, not even under the scrutiny of their observer.

The Force hummed in warning, as the boy turned to face Qui-Gon. The moment their eyes met, Qui-Gon felt something trying to fit itself in the torn out hole at the back of his mind - just like the pieces of the puzzle in the skilled hands of the boy.

The holocube fell to the ground forgotten.

Qui-Gon turned sharply and hurried down the corridor. He did not look back. The next day, he caught the first flight away from Coruscant -  _ The Council be damned into the deepest pits of Sithhell  _ \- and would not return for two more years.


	4. Chapter 2

Bruck's knee viciously collided with Obi-Wan's midsection, effectively robbing him out of breath. The smaller child did not respond in kind. Yet. Rey knew it was just a matter of time now. One day Obi-Wan's anger would be too much for him to contain; the taunts too much for him to bear, and on that day he would hit back.

And regret it for the rest of his life.

Obi-Wan slumped on the floor under the laughs of the small group of Initiates, that had formed around him and Bruck. These kids reminded Rey of the desert birds on Jakku - hungry, vicious creatures, circling over their dying prey.

The ghost scowled at herself.  _ The kids would eventually learn, let them make mistakes now! _

Still, this was as far as Rey was willing to let it go, so she waved impatiently with her hand and a chill passed through the Force, certainly nothing startling, as much as Rey was tempted, but enough for the Initiates to pick upon it and subconsciously try and move as far away from this feeling of uneasiness as possible.

Obi-Wan did not move though, he was still on the ground on his hands and knees, stubbornly staring at the floor of the dressing room as if on it were written all the secrets of the Universe. Her young charge was trying desperately to hold back his tears. Rey’s expression softened.

“You know, moments of clumsiness are a rare thing for a great Master such as yourself. However, I wish you had picked another Initiate to accidently trip into!” she gently admonished the boy even though he could not hear her. “But you are twelve now Obi-Wan don’t be so harsh on yourself.” 

Pain was leaking through the Force, so the ghost focused her attention on easing it. That at least she could do. Breath by breath, the boy calmed down.

Rey had expected so much more from the Old Order of the Jedi.

The first time she materialized on Temple Grounds, her Jedi controll had crumbled and the dessert child, hidden beneath, had ran down the vast corridors with unrestrained glee. She had explored for days; had lost herself in the archives; had followed the hidden paths in the gardens.

But that elation didn’t last for long. There were cracks in the very foundation of the Order and they ran far deeper than she had feared. As she observed the life at the Temple through the eyes of young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rey began noticing how easy problems were being ignored, instead of solved; how feelings were taught to be suppressed or exorcised and even if understood - never accepted. With each hit young Obi-Wan was forced to endure from his bullies, each time a Jedi would scowl at the child and pass him by as if he was unfit to be trained, Rey felt herself losing confidence in the structure of the Order.

Oh, how she wished she could have shared this knowledge, these imperfections with Luke! How she wished she could have eased his fears that they will never be worthy of the Order. And yet, his determination to reach the Jedi of old had kept Luke Skywalker going. Even when his own student betrayed him, Luke had not lost his faith in the distant Legend. So perhaps it should stay as such.

Their Order had been imperfect as well, but as she kept observing the lessons, taught in the Temple, Rey had finally realized, that where the Jedi of Old had failed - her brethren had succeeded - they had managed to get rid of the stiff guidelines, to survive by following just the bare bones of a Code, backed by the words of a ghost.

And yet it would be foolish not to admit that the opposite was as valid. These Jedi possessed sense of order, formed close bonds, kept traditions spanning thousands of years back, led as they were by a deep reverential understanding of the Force.

Rey saw all of it and a plan had began forming in her mind. Once done, all she had to do is wait. After all, if ghosts had one thing at their disposal - it was patience.

And so the ghost followed the dejected boy, as he slowly made his way back to the Initiates' wing.

_ It was not her time, not now! _

\---

Throughout the years, Rey had tried to constantly test the bounds of her abilities. As far as she could tell even being a physical manifestation of the driving Force in the Universe, had its limitation.

In her first year, Rey had learned to shift her presence and move at a great distance across the realm of the living and away from her charge.

Obi-Wan had learned to walk on his own.

Once Rey had mastered teleportation, she focused her attention on simply observing life across the stars. She bid her time and soaked knowledge about this reality, the structure of the Republic, the role of the Jedi and even the gossips from the lowest levels of Coruscant did not escape from her sharp focus.

Her young charge, much like his silent guardian, had greedily soaked knowledge; At three Obi-Wan had received a painful lesson to never again lose sight of his mother, while playing with the creania birds, perched on the harbor. At six he had for the first time consciously used the Force under the watchful gaze of Master Kren. At eight he had learned that not all Initiates searched for camaraderie amongst their peers. Some just wanted to alleviate their boredom -  by tormenting those younger or weaker than themselves.

Finally, Rey had learned to touch. She learned that even in her newfound role as time-traveler there were rules you could not bend over. For one - the more important something was to Obi-Wan the more she could connect with this reality and influence it. If Obi-Wan had lost his starship models she could find them and return them on their place - hovering above the young boy's head. 

If the boy had no contact with an object - it was hard for his ghostly companion to breach and connect.

Rey could influence things only to the extent at which they were connected to her purpose, she could not simply save lives by preventing nuclear catastrophes or wars. 

But now, Rey had to know if she could be seen. 

\---

The first time Rey visited Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the name Du’Crion had not been yet removed from the Temple registers. It took five days for deceased Jedi names to be deleted, as a sign of respect. In this case, it seemed like a cruel joke, unintentional as it was. For all intents and purposes Xanatos had still been sharing quarters with his Master. Rey could not decide if considering Xanatos deceased was any better.  

The Jedi Master had been a wreck, caged in his own misery. Nevertheless, he had seen her and that had been enough for the time being.

She needed to be heard.

\---

 

“Know you I do not!” 

Quiet thump and then another, Rey turned and bowed as low as she could.

“It is a great honour to finally meet you, Master Yoda! I have heard so much about you.”

“Hmm, and I have not of you, at disadvantage I seem to be!” The small Master stopped in front of the ghost. “Come closer, too tall you are,” Yoda waved a clawed hand.

Rey lowered herself until her face was on the same level as that of the small Master, that tried to touch her, but as his hand just passed through her cheek, his ears twitched in surprise.

“I am not from here,” Rey admitted easily, eliciting a noise, she could’ve sworn sounded as a giggle, from the old Master.   

“That I see but tell, is it knowledge that you seek? A library this is after all!”

Rey looked around as if just seeing the tall shelves and data-recorders for the first time. It was late at night, Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly in his room, and Rey had drifted aimlessly through the Temple. Somehow, she had ended up in the Library.

“Do you have many books on ghosts?” She couldn’t help but grin.  

“Ask you should, help you might receive!” Yoda tapped with his gimmer stick, a quiet thump in the almost empty library. Rey could feel there were other Sentients around, probably nocturnal Jedi, but no one was close enough to hear their conversation. 

_ Could she ask? Could she just tell Master Yoda what had to be done? To warn the Jedi years and years before anything was to occur?  _

Rey closed her eyes, listening.

“I’m afraid the time for answers is yet to come,” she smiled gently.

Yoda hummed in agreement, he had felt it too, the Force was speaking clearly to them.

“Master Yoda!”

A voice came from behind the shelves, followed by the tall form of the Head Librarian.

“Oh, thank the Force I found you!

“Lost I was not to be found,” the small Master shook his head, not leaving Rey out of his sight.

“Y-yes, of course,” the humanoid librarian stuttered, “I’ve found the data you were searching for!” she added, clearly expecting for Yoda to follow her. 

_ She hadn’t seen Rey. _

Yoda turned to follow his newly found guide.

“Never too late for tea it is!” he tapped twice with his gimmer stick, startling the Librarian.

Rey stood and watched as the two made their way through the library. It had been so long since she had had a proper conversation, even if it had lasted no more than a few minutes. She felt herself smiling once again.

_ Tea sounded wonderful! _

\---

Bandomeer had to happen!

Even if it broke Rey’s heart as she watched how Obi-Wan’s dreams were grinded to dust as he boarded the ship that would take him to the Bandomeer AgriCorps unit.

Bandomeer had to happen!

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn would’ve stayed on Coruscant if he had chosen to train young Obi-Wan from the start. And the planet of Bandomeer would’ve been destroyed by a fit of a Fallen Jedi. The Force had been in debt to Obi-Wan Kenobi for longer than Rey had expected.

She could do nothing to soothe the fears plaguing the boy’s mind, but had found Bant the night before Obi-Wan was to depart and had made sure, that the Calamarian girl knew her best friend was to be shipped to a far-away planet. Bant had gone to Obi-Wan and the ghost had left the two friends in privacy,  _ she had another target to haunt! _

She could be feared!

\---

The thrill was dying, the exhilaration was fading, all the power he thought he had, seemed meaningless as he stared into the night of Coruscant. The light of the city so thick it could not penetrate the clouds above it and instead ricocheted back - hazy and sluggish.

Trapped!

As he was.

Sheev Palpatine turned his back on the city and reached towards the hidden drawer of his desk. There, inside the frail, ornamental box - a gift all the way back from his days on Naboo - he could feel the crystal of his saber pulsating, emitting wave after wave of dark energy.

The last time he had wield the blade, it had pierced through the heart of his Master. Back then, moments after the life left the eyes of his teacher, Palpatine had felt  _ powerful _ . He had, for the first time, tasted the true power of all that he strived to become.

But now that glorious feeling was fading  and he was beginning to realize that it was like a fix he craved and he needed his next dose soon. He had never realised it! But then again, his Master had been weak, hiding - barely surviving, content just to be, there had been relief in his eyes as he had died and Palpatine couldn't help but despise his Master for it.

Not him!

He would not be satisfied, he wanted more, more of that power, he had barely been given a sample of, and he would find a way to receive it no matter the cost!

Sheev Palpatine suddenly turned, eyes scanning the room, then, as he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly had startled him so, he scowled at his reflection in the window frame.

_ Good _ thought Rey, and as the dark Sith’s scheme was beginning to take form, Rey would teach the monster to fear his own shadow!


End file.
